


faith

by ultralites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, a mandalorian fucks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultralites/pseuds/ultralites
Summary: the darkness is his ally. it wraps the both of you up and protects you. your faceless lover lives by it, he loves by it too. here with you though, he knows he does not need it.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	faith

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ ultralites!

his hands are familiar. 

you relish in the way his gloves catch against your skin, the sweet pressure his hungry touch traces along your curves. your mandalorian takes his time remapping the well-traveled paths, memorizing each and every dip and curve. he loves these moments, stolen on quiet nights where the universe can’t touch him.

you sigh, rocking back against him as his fingers tease past your hips. his fingers are warm, prodding, gentle. you sigh when he finds your clit; gasp when he rubs a few tight circles and dips his middle finger into your heat just barely. 

“you’re teasing,” you huff, arching your back as his free hand grabs a handful of tit. 

“i’m taking my time,” he corrects, sounding halfway amused through his helmet. you laugh, but it’s choked by a moan when you feel the leather of his glove circle your hole. 

“not teasing,” you concede, flexing your hips against the pressure of his searching fingers. “this kind of doesn’t feel like it, but okay.” 

this time it’s him who laughs. there’s something sultry about it, something dark and delicious. when his hand finds the back of your head, when he pushes your face into the blankets, you let him, pussy fluttering with pure implication.

“don’t open your eyes,” he says, voice quiet. the room is dark but you close them anyways. you love that your mandalorian trusts you like this; love that it’s you he chooses to find his peace with. 

“never,” you agree, breathlessly. “i trust you.” 

his helmet clatters to the floor. something charges the air between you and you gasp, arching against the feeling of his body sliding over yours. he hisses when his heavy cock brushes against your ass. 

“yes,” he whispers, pressing his face into the skin of your neck. “ni jate’kara.” 

he is blessedly armor-free. you don’t know what he said, but something in his tone ignites a fire in your belly. you whine helplessly and flex your hips, desperate for some kind of deeper relief. 

“please,” you whine. “do something, my love.” 

he hums. the sound is strained against your skin, but it drips with promise. “anything.” 

his fingers are giving when he pushes them into your wanting pussy. he starts with a few shallow thrusts, but the pressure in his grip is deliciously heavy. you groan, tilting your head back as he sucks some sloppy, hungry kisses against your neck. 

“fuck,” you moan, spreading your legs and pulling your knees closer to your chest. “like that, mando. just like that.” 

he groans. with his free hand, he turns your face towards his, grunting when you kiss him with everything you have to give him, immediately opening up under his tongue as he continues to finger fuck you. 

the darkness is his ally. it wraps the both of you up and protects you. your faceless lover lives by it, he loves by it too. here with you though, he knows he does not need it. 

underneath the weight of his body, your eyes remain blissfully closed. 


End file.
